Message!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco a avoué son amour à un Harry qui refuse d'abord puis qui n'aura qu'un message pour le dire à son tour. Hp/dm


**& &&&.**

 **Voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu d'un coup, je vous le livre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Draco.**

Ce message va certainement t'étonner mais je t'en prie lis-le jusqu'au bout j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, ou plutôt à t'avouer, il y a tellement de choses que je regrette.

Je me suis moqué de toi quand j'ai su l'amour que tu avais pour moi, je t'ai rejeté avec hauteur, j'ai rigolé avec les autres, et pourtant tu veux que je te dise? À ce moment-là au fond de moi quelque part je me suis sentit fort, oui que tu m'aime m'a rendu fort, cet amour ne m'a pas rabaissé mais sur l'instant je n'ai pas comprit tout ça.

J'aimais déjà les garçons, je les regardais déjà, mais pas toi, toi tu étais l'intouchable, l'ennemi que je me suis toujours refusé à voir comme quelqu'un de désirable, de ton côté tu me haïssais souviens-toi et moi j'ai réagis en conséquence.

L'aveu de ton amour m'a laissé déstabilisé, je ne comprenais plus et ne l'acceptais pas, c'était si incompréhensible, comprends-moi même si tu ne peux pas excuser ma conduite par la suite.

Ton regard gris m'obsède, il m'obsédais depuis longtemps, je l'ai comprit quand ils t'ont emmené et que je t'ai vu partir sans rien faire, je n'ai pas bougé.

Pourtant à ce moment-là j'ai subitement eut l'horrible sensation de perdre quelque chose d'important, de primordial,

J'ignorais jusque là mon envie de caresser tes cheveux, je refusais de voir ton sourire...oh seigneur ce sourire...je le haïssais et je l'aimais tant qu'il me donnais envie de pleurer, il me faisait tellement de mal et tellement de bien en même temps.

Oui que tu avoue ton amour m'a fait me sentir bien, mais moi je l'ai pris comme une victoire sur toi, et par arrogance je t'ai dédaigné alors que toi si fier te mettais à genoux sans aucune honte, et je ne t'ai pas écouté, c'est si grisant la victoire, pour moi sur l'instant tu étais l'ennemi à terre qui en plus crie son amour.

Je me sentais un géant devant ta défaite totale.

Depuis tant d'années tu étais là, ennemi peureux et fier en même temps, toujours à me provoquer, à trouver le mot blessant qui touche en plein cœur, après tant d'années de haine comment croire à ton amour?

Toi tu as su et n'as pas hésité à venir me l'avouer, simplement tu t'es levé, en plein cours, tu m'as fait face et tu t'es agenouillé pour me demander pardon et me dire ton amour devant un Severus aussi statufié que les autres élèves, comment as-tu pu faire ça? Toi, si fier.

Personne ne l'a réalisé à ce moment-là, mais il fallait un sacré cran pour agir ainsi.

Et qui d'autre que toi aurait pu rester aussi beau dans cette position humiliante?

Moi j'ai d'abord été stupéfait je dois bien le dire, puis un sentiment d'euphorie puissance mille m'a envahit, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était bon, c'était comme un feu d'artifice intérieur et c'est là où j'ai fait l'erreur, c'est l'idée que tu m'aime qui me donnait cette sensation si jouissive, mais moi à ce moment-là j'ai préféré y voir la griserie d'une victoire sur un vieil ennemi.

Pourtant tes yeux gris posés sur moi ne mentaient pas et l'espace d'un instant je m'y suis noyé, instant très court, les élèves, revenus de leur surprise, commençaient à chuchoter et à ricaner méchamment et moi, bêtement, avec un air de vainqueur dédaigneux j'ai fais comme eux avant de te lancer:

« Tu crois te sauver en me léchant les bottes Malfoy? N'y compte pas, ils vont venir te chercher et tu sera condamné comme le reste de ta famille.

Tu as légèrement souris, tu avais l'habitude de la hargne des autres depuis la fin de la guerre, grâce à ses connaissances Severus avait réussit à te garder à Poudlard jusqu'au procès de plusieurs mangemort, dont ton père et toi, procès qui maintenant approchait.

Tu t'es lentement relevé dans un mouvement souple, sans rien perdre de cette classe si naturelle chez toi.

« Je t'aime mais je n'attends rien de toi Potter c'est simplement que...

Tu t'es tu le temps de baisser les paupières et de les relever.

« Il fallait que je le fasse parce que c'est ce que je ressens et que je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets...

Tu t'es arrêté encore une fois avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire tout en parcourant la salle du regard:

« Et voir vos têtes ça valait le coup!

Ça c'était tout toi, soudain, par un revirement dont tu as le secret, c'était les autres qui semblaient misérables et toi grand prince tu as quitté la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière.

A ce moment-là encore la haine et l'amour se mêlaient en moi; et plus tard dans la grande salle, lors du repas, je me suis moqué avec les autres, on se jetaient des allusions les uns les autres, on t'imitaient, sans que cela paraisse te perturber le moins du monde, sourd et aveugle à tout tu es resté jusqu'à la fin du repas, quasiment seul, il n'y avait plus grand monde à la table des Serpentard, sauf Blaise Zabini, qui avait changé de camps avant, mais qui est resté près de toi tout le temps, Severus et lui te protégeait souvent des autres.

Sais-tu que jusqu'à ce moment-là j'avais à peine remarqué que Ron ne participait pas aux moqueries générale? Il avait même l'air très gêné.

J'ai compris bien sûr quand ce soir-là il s'est soudain dressé pour aller s'asseoir avec vous deux, il aimait Blaise, j'ignorais par contre qu'il était aussi devenu ton ami mais en tout cas ce soir-là j'ai admiré son courage tranquille.

Nous nous sommes croisés le lendemain matin dans le hall tu t'en souviens?

C'est marrant personne t'embêtait, aucune moquerie ne retentissait, il y avait comme un silence tandis que les élèves se rendait chacun là où il devait.

Moi j'étais déjà dans le hall et je t'ai vu arriver, je t'ai vu descendre lentement les dernières marches, tu t'es arrêté et ton regard s'est rivé sur la porte, tout en toi donnait une impression d'attente, de calme, de résignation.

Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir.

Et ce fut le cas, trois aurors sont entrés, sûrs d'eux, de leur autorité, et ils t'ont entouré sans que vous échangiez un mot, comme un ballet bien réglé.

Tu n'as pas bougé mais ton regard a fait lentement le tour du hall tandis que tu souriais, mais il était si triste ce sourire, oh mon dieu qu'il m'a fait mal, c'était un adieu.

Sais-tu qu'à ce moment-là le soleil qui entrait noyait ta chevelure dans un halo si lumineux et attirant que j'ai levé la main pour les caresser?

Mais ils t'ont prit par les bras et tu es partit sans que nos regards se croisent une seule fois.

Et moi à ce moment-là j'ai eu envie de hurler, c'était comme si tout s'écroulait d'un coup, comme si la chose la plus essentielle venait de disparaître.

Et j'ai murmuré ton nom.

« Draco...

M'as tu vu ce matin-là?

As tu vu ces larmes qui se sont mises à couler?

Non, tu étais déjà partit.

C'est con mais j'en veux à ton regard de ne pas avoir croisé le mien.

Je ne sais pas si je t'ai bien expliqué mes réactions, mais maintenant je voudrais te faire mes aveux.

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner même si je le souhaite, je voudrais juste que tu saches que je t'aime.

J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, à le comprendre mais c'est toi qui est ma force, dans la haine ou dans l'amour tu es ma force.

Depuis que tu es partit c'est comme si tout était devenu sombre et triste, reviens s'il te plait provoque-moi, insulte-moi, aime-moi, fais-moi vivre!

Je ne suis plus un géant sans toi.

Draco je t'aime et maintenant je sais que je pourrais aussi m'agenouiller pour le dire, je le ferais au procès.

« Tiens bon mon ange.

 **& &&&.**

Dans un soupir heureux Draco posa la lettre sur son cœur, un doux sourire illuminait son visage fatigué.

Harry l'aimait!

Quelle importance ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant?

Il était faible, très faible, et il savait qu'on voulait le voir mort comme toute sa famille.

Mais il allait mourir heureux et ça personne pourrait le lui enlever.

Tout en gardant la lettre bien serrée contre son cœur, il s'allongea aussi bien que possible sur sa paillasse et ferma les yeux avec un beau sourire, il n'était déjà plus là.

Il était près de Harry.

 **& &&&.**

 **Ça vous a plut?**


End file.
